The Flight Taken
by AmyRoxx123
Summary: Allyson Dawson lives in Forks with her dad and is moved to Miami. She meets a blonde haired boy on the plane but doesn't know he would be her best friend later and would she be able to adjust her life in Miami?/ Hey! this is my very first fanfiction ever hope u enjoy and i am not good at summeries.
1. The flight

**Hey! This is my first fan fiction and that too of **_**Austin & Ally**_** hope u enjoy! **

Chapter 1 The Flight

"Dad! Dad!" I call my father from my room. I had just finished packing my stuff and clothes in my suitcase. Oh I am going to miss this place. Forks is one of the coldest city in this world. But I love this city, it's cold and wet and it snows all the time! How I love snow. But it is going to change now. I am shifting to Miami. My dad bought the store my mother owned.

How I miss her now. Well she died in a car accident a few years ago. That was one of the reasons my dad moved to Forks from Miami.

"Ally!" I heard my dad call me from downstairs and hurriedly checked everything. Then I remember my diary/songbook/journal. You see I write songs and music is my passion. I have got a wonderful voice which I inherited from my mother. The only problem was that I….that I have stage fright. I know it's stupid because I didn't have stage fright. It wasn't until an incident when I was a kid. Anyways I grab my diary and put it in my handbag and came down with my bag. Dad was waiting for me outside beside the cab he had called. I put my bag inside and took my seat. I don't have many friends except Delly. She was a close friend of mine but she moved to Phoenix last year. It was then just me and my dad.

The ride to the airport was really long till we reached the airport. It was still cooled outside so I wore my brown jacket over my blue cardigan. Soon we check in ourselves and took our seats in the plane. We have the first class seats but different. I was really getting bored and even the flight was delayed coz some jerk decided to come late, so I took out my diary

_**Dear Diary**_

_**I am really getting shifted to Miami yaaaay…not! I don't know how the people there would be hopefully I will make some good friends there. I am thinking how I would adjust from cold to warm. Hmm cold to warm makes a good lyric**_

_**When your head gives a shake**_

_**I donno what to say**_

_**You make from cold to warm yeah**_

_**You melt my heart in a way**_

_**In a way -2**_

_**Hmm I don't have any idea where it came from…that was some good lyrics. Maybe I would be known as the famous songwriter Al-**_

"I am here…finally!" came a voice from the door. I closed my book and looked up and was frozen. There stood I **cute, handsome blonde boy **who was wearing sunglasses and now was directing his way towards the seat next to me. He sat down beside me and looked at me like he is going to kill me right then. "You know staring is rude and please remove your stuff from here I need some sleep." he scoffed. I blinked and came out of my stance and frowned "I am sorry." He was the one being rude and I apologized. Oh this is really gonna be a long ride.

**So guys that's your first chapter hope you enjoy my story! And please review! And by the way I wrote that song by self. I am even a song writer so whatever is there in that diary is me!**

_**. **_


	2. His hazel eyes

**Hey! Sorry it took long but here is your second chapter & I don't own **_**Austin & Ally**_

* * *

Chapter 2 A New Song & His Eyes

As the flight took off, I felt like I was hyperventilating. Not because of the flight but because of a jerk who was really cute. He was wearing a white button down shirt, ripped jeans and a black jacket with furry collar [strange. I was wearing the same kind of jacket just in brown]. I had admired everything about him but his eyes. I really wanted to see his eyes. Were they dark and powerful or light and welcoming? He was wearing sunglasses before and when I was busy writing about him in my book he removed them and dozed off. I was wondering why he didn't even introduce himself. As it was going to be a really long flight, as I suppose we are seat partners, we should chat a bit but no this boy had other plans in his mind. I don't know why I felt like I really wanted to know about him. I was really getting bored so decided to add some lyrics to my song. So I removed my book again and opened the page I was writing before and started writing

_**Your soul rips me apart **_

_**As a tear falls away**_

_**I see sadness in your eyes**_

_**My heart understands just in a way**_

_**Just don't look away**_

_**And look through me**_

_**Through me**_

_**And your heart will never break**_

_**Will never break**_

_**Just in a way-2**_

Suddenly I felt a hot breath on my neck and cheek and a soothing voice in my ear. It was not rude like before but calm. "You know, I think you are depressed for some reason." He spoke. I quickly turned around and saw the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. They were in perfect almond shape and had hazel orbs. They were light and calm but felt powerful and had a glint of happiness in them. I would have just melted away. He was smiling now and looked even cuter. I blushed heavily. "Why do you ask?" I spoke clearly. He smirked and said "Coz you were writing a sad depressed song I think."I looked away and closed my book "Well I like to write romantic songs so if u don't mint can I complete it?" "Sure, can I see it?" he tried to take a look at it and moved his hand to take it but I quickly pulled away and bit out calmly "Never touch my book!" he raised his hands defensively and adjusted in his seat comfortably. He smiled and I smiled too. We were sitting for about a few minutes but I couldn't hold it anymore and I suddenly blurted out, "Soooo….what's your story I mean what were you doing in Forks?" I was myself shocked at my outcome. How I Ally Dawson did have the erg and gut, which had stage fright, got so bold to ask that question out to 'him'! Now I was regretting the question I asked when I see a dark, sad expression on his face. I now felt really bad; I think I have crossed the limit."I am soooo sorry, I shouldn't have-" I began but he cut me off "No it's alright. It was my little brother you know. He didn't have any idea what was wrong with him. He was too young. Even we didn't know at first what was wrong with him." I felt like my heart had doubled the speed.

* * *

**A/N: So here's your second chapter sorry it took time to upload and i finished my song finally it will come at the end of the story. Sorry for the delay and plzzz review!:)**


	3. A new friend formed

**Hey ! long time no see..he he my bad but finally here is your third chapter! And also sorry for my grammatical errors if any.**

* * *

Chapter 3 A New Friend Formed

I felt my heart double its speed and then suddenly stop. "He had Alzheimer's. That's what the doctor had said. We were shocked for a moment. We didn't believe at first. We thought it wasn't possible to occur in children but he said that it does but rarely. Mom couldn't handle it so I had to take care of Michael by myself coz dad had to take care of mom. He was real close to me like best buddies. He was only 12." At this point he had tears in his eyes. Even I couldn't help myself to stop tears forming in my eyes. Then I did something that I didn't surely expect to do. I hugged him. He was surprised for a moment but hugged me back. "I am sorry." I said and he looks at me with his sparkling orbs. "I know how you feel. But don't worry about him my mom is up there to take care of him." He looks at me perplexed. "Your mom?" "Yeah my mom." I continued "She died in a car accident when I was 8. I was getting ready for my recital but mom forgot the ribbons our ma'am had said us to bring. She said she would be back in 10 min but she never returned. Suddenly my father came inside my room and hugged me and started crying. I was too young to understand anything. He said that she went to god to bring a special ribbon for my recital. He told me about her a year later. I stopped going to recitals since then and got my stage fright ever since the thinking my dad will never make it just like mom." I stop and take a huge breath. I didn't notice that a tear fell down my face. I rubbed it off quickly and glanced at my seat partner. He was watching down at his hands "I'm sorry" "it's alright. Funny …..We have told our life secret to each other and we don't even know each other's name. By the way I'm Allyson Dawson, Ally for short." I finish. "Austin Moon" and we shake each other's hand.

We eat our food and chat for a bit more. I tell him about Delly and how we were best buddies and all. He tells me about his passion for music. He can play almost all kinds of instrument but can't even write a song. I laughed at that point and he gave a small smile. Soon it was time for landing. The worst part of my plane journey. I made a quick go to the washroom and came back quickly just in time for the air-hostess to announce the landing. I strapped myself real tight and soon enough I felt something in my gut. As we were landing I grabbed the closest thing to hold me up and that happened to be something very soft and warm. I opened my eyes and noticed that I had grabbed Austin's hand and blushed furiously from embarrassment. He assured me that it was alright. Soon we landed and waited for the announcement to be made. I gathered my things and after the announcement we got up and made it out of the plane. I waited for my dad to come out, as usual late. Meanwhile Austin and I were chatting a bit more and I came to know that I was going to join his high school. He promised to show me around the school. I hugged him goodbye and as soon as he left I felt lonely. Soon dad came out and we waited for the taxi. We soon got one and we went to my mom's place.

* * *

The ride there was not that long but I enjoyed the ride heartily. There were many skyscrapers and buildings which slowly turned into beach houses. My mind wandered here and there and then towards today's events. Suddenly a pair of brown eyes popped out of nowhere in my head. I realized I was happy when I was near Austin. That was the first time I was comfortable and happy around a boy. Soon lyrics were flowing in my head. I pulled out my diary and started writing.

_**Flip a switch  
Turn up the lightning  
Get it right  
Show 'em how it's done**_

_**Free it up**_  
_**No matter how you dress that song**_  
_**Girl you know you got a number one**_  
_**Go with it**_

_**You got 'em where you want 'em**_  
_**Drop the beat**_  
_**They need to hear your sound**_  
_**Play it up**_

_**It's coming down to you right now**_  
_**They wanna know know know**_  
_**Your name name name**_  
_**They want the girl girl girl**_

_**With game game game**_  
_**And when they look look look**_  
_**Your way way way**_  
_**Your gonna make (make) make (make) make**_  
_**Make 'em do a double take**_

_**They wanna know know know**_  
_**Your name name name**_  
_**They want the girl girl girl**_

_**With game game game**_  
_**And when they look look look**_  
_**Your way way way**_  
_**Your gonna make (make) make (make) make**_  
_**Make 'em do a double take**_

I put my pen down and opened the window to let the sea breeze refresh me. It's been a long time since I wrote a whole song. I still have to finish my love song but need special moments to write it down. We crossed a bridge and I could see the never ending sand beach. It was late evening and my tummy was full. Thank god we ate at the airport. The cab entered a different lane and we came alongside the neared our destination and soon we were soon outside mom's beautiful beach house. It was a one-storied house painted dark and light brown walled house. It was between a blue and grey walled house in the left and a lavender and white walled house. All the houses were great but I loved mine as it was. Dad opened the door and I felt mom's presence. I missed her so much. I noticed we had big backyard and a pool too was there. Grandpa must be real_** rich**_. I went upstairs and opened my room.

When I was a kid mom had built me up a room for me and told me that when I was older this room would be mine. I slowly opened my room and was shocked and surprised. It was a large room with a big window in the front and queen size bed with cerulean duvet on my right. There was a desk by the window and a dark wood closet that covered the whole wall in front of the bed. The whole room was a light blue shade but it went lighter as it reached the ceiling. There was a sunset painted at the head of the bed and birds drawn at the sides of the room. There was a sandy carpet at the floor and I saw that the bottoms of the side walls were converted to soft cerulean waves. And then realization hit me. Mom had made my room into a beach view. It was wonderful. I placed my bag and diary at the desk, removed my boots and fell on the bed, into covers due to exhaustion. I slowly drifted into sleep before I heard a soft song coming from the window but I couldn't keep my eyes open and went into deep slumber.

* * *

**(A/N) sorry guys for not writing this chapter…I would be able to upload a chapter once a month only since going to high school now and thank you all for giving reviews for past chapters and hope you keep reviewing my chapters!**


End file.
